La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: Que renferme le sombre passé de Shinddha Kory avant qu'il ne rencontre les aventuriers ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui traînait dans mes placards depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elle est née d'un très lointain désir d'écrire un peu sur la jeunesse de Shin avant qu'il ne rencontre ses compagnons, bien avant le début de la saison 1. Normalement, il devrait y avoir d'autres chapitres de prévus, ce n'est ici que le début de sa vie. Mais je ne peux rien promettre, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je me perds mais mes propres projets._

 _Sinon, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours un plaisir. Bonne lecture et j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira._

* * *

 **La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille**

Tout le village s'était rassemblé. Dans un silence solennel et respectueux, tous étaient venus, même les enfants les plus jeunes. Les têtes étaient basses et immobiles, ne pouvant qu'attendre le verdict avec inquiétude. Au milieu de la foule, il était le seul à ne pouvoir tenir en place. Les autres le regardaient faire les cents pas tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher les larmes coulant sur ses joues et trahissant son inquiétude.

Le silence de la nuit n'était brisé que par les cris stridents de son épouse et les interventions des médecins dans la hutte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. La vie de sa femme et de son enfant dépendait entièrement de ce médecin de malheur ! C'était insupportable.

Puis, après ce qui lui avait semblé être des décennies, les cris de douleur de sa femme furent se turent et furent remplacés par d'autres cris d'une toute autre nature. Le médecin du village sortit de la hutte, s'essuya les mains sur un torchon bien trop rouge et s'adressa à lui d'une voix épuisée mais rassurée :

« Elle va bien. Ils vont bien tous les deux. »

L'exaltation du village criaient leur joie, s'enlaçaient, lui lançaient des « Félicitations ! » tandis que lui pénétra avec appréhension dans la hutte.

Sa femme était là, allongée, épuisée et dans un état lamentable mais un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Ne prêtant pas attention aux couvertures tâchées de sang, elle lui tendit le fruit de leur amour. Il le prit avec délicatesse et hésitation, rassuré par les yeux de sa dulcinée, et contempla sa progéniture. Il l'aimait déjà. Avec ses mains d'ours, il le blottit contre lui en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas blesser la petite créature.

« … Shinddha... »

Dehors, la pluie venue annoncer l'hiver commença à tomber.

* * *

« Shinddha ! »

Il était très tôt ce matin-là mais le clan était déjà réveillé, en partie à cause d'un étrange capharnaüm. Des bruits d'aboiements, de métal clinquant, d'adultes criants, d'étales renversées et de verre brisé résonnaient alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever.

« Reviens ici tout de suite! »

Un chien déboula tout à coup de nulle part, détruisant et renversant tout sur son passage. Quelque chose cliqueta derrière lui, il avait en fait une casserole fixée sur une corde attachée à sa queue. Complètement paniqué, ses jappements étaient couverts par le brouhaha général qu'il avait provoqué bien malgré lui dans sa course folle.

Personne n'avait le moindre doute quant à l'origine d'un tel vacarme. Les grands-mères râlaient, les enfants les plus jeunes pleuraient tandis que leurs aînés semblaient très amusés de la situation pendant que tout le reste du village, tentant vainement d'attraper l'animal, était mené par un bonhomme en criant, non pas contre la pauvre bête mais contre sur son propre fils.

« Shinddha ! Tout est encore de ta faute ! »

L'intéressé, âgé de moins de dix ans et demie, était en effet responsable d'un tel chaos. Et trouvait cela très drôle. Installé sur le toit d'une hutte, caché derrière la cheminée, il observait l'étendue de son œuvre d'un sourire malicieux en croquant à pleine dents un pomme que sa mère lui avait donné le matin-même.

L'enfant semblait bien petit pour son âge. Il faut dire qu'il préférai passer son temps à se faufiler dans les recoins de la forêt qui entourait leur village ou à faire peur aux chats voleurs à l'aide de sa fronde plutôt que de jouer aux chevaliers avec des épées en bois comme tous les garçons et filles de son âge. Ses cheveux noirs, hérités de sa mère, semblaient se tordre dans tous les sens tel leur propriétaire exécutant toujours mille et unes pirouettes improbables. Dans ses yeux se reflétaient la malice enfantine qui lui avait valu le titre de petit démon du village.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir son propre père détacher le chien désormais rattrapé. L'animal maintenant calmé et délivré, beaucoup de villageois pestaient toujours contre l'enfant introuvable. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Depuis qu'il était né, on n'avait cessé de lui dire quoi faire, quoi dire et quoi penser. Ses parents lui répétaient toujours que c'était pour qu'il devienne enfin « un homme fort et digne du clan Kory ». Alors pourquoi refusaient-ils de le laisser les accompagner à la chasse ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas fiers de lui quand, de sa fonde artisanale, il touchait sa cible à tous les coups ? Pourquoi le réprimandaient-ils quand il arrivait à grimper dans les arbres plus haut que quiconque pour récupérer nourriture et herbes médicinales ?

Il savait qu'on le cherchait après ce qu'il avait fait. Il était hors de question qu'on le trouve. Malgré sa bonne cachette actuelle, il allait bientôt devoir bouger. Toujours adossé contre la cheminée du toit, il se leva d'un bond silencieux et jeta un peu plus loin ce qui lui restait de son trognon de pomme. Son geste négligé fut suivi d'un étrange « pom ! » signifiant qu'il venait de toucher quelque chose. Shin se retrouva alors soudainement attaqué sur le toit par un chat qu'il n'avait pas vu et qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait de se prendre une pomme sur la tête.

Les poils du chat s'étaient hérissés et dans un miaulement rauque et colérique, il bondit sur le visage du garçon. Shin paniqua, bascula sur le côté mais posa son pied sur un morceau fragile de la taule. Celui-ci se brisa d'un bruit sec, entraînant dans sa chute l'enfant et l'animal.

Shinddha n'eut pas le temps de crier. Sa courte chute fut très vite amortie par une énorme pile de fruits qui s'effondra lorsque le garçon la percuta. Cet amortisseur de fortune et l'agilité de Shin lui permirent de ne subir aucune blessure. Il s'extirpa de la montagne le plus discrètement possible, complètement couvert de jus et de chair de fruits détruits. Mais on ne pouvait faire moins discret. N'ayant pas d'autre échappatoire, Shin ouvrit la porte avec précaution de la hutte où il avait atterri.

Cependant, le nouveau capharnaüm qu'avaient provoqué la chut et la destruction de l'étalage n'avait fait douter personne. Lorsque Shon sortit, il tomba nez-à-nez avec tous les adultes qui le cherchaient et que lui cherchait absolument à éviter. Un statut quo s'installa entre le gamin frêle et sali et la masse de muscles grave qui le dévisageait. Le chat profita de la tension pour s'échapper, tout gluant, dans un feulement mécontent. Shinddha déglutit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

La nuit était tombée, les hiboux et les grillons chantaient dehors tandis que lui restait couché sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête. Par tous ces ancêtres, il croyait bien ne jamais avoir connu pire remontée ! Ses parents avaient confisqué sa fronde et il était désormais contraint de rester dans sa chambre en attendant de pouvoir tout nettoyer et réparer lui-même les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Quelle barbe !

Mais ses parents ignoraient qu'il répétait le même rituel à chaque fois qu'il recevait une nouvelle punition. Dehors, la lumière de la lune donnait à la forêt un air mystérieux et en même temps accueillant. C'était apaisant. Shin avait toujours aimé la forêt et ses habitants, c'était dans son sang.

Sa chambre abritait un passage caché donnant directement sur l'extérieur. Il était dissimulé et bloqué par les meubles, ce qui empêchait les parents de le découvrir ou les nuisibles d'y passer. Il était si étroit que seul un enfant ou un petit animal pouvait l'emprunter.

Toujours couché sur le lit,, Shinddha écoutait et n'attendait que la respiration de ses parents devienne lente et régulière. La voix était libre. Il déplaça dans un habituel silence la petite commode puis son lit et sortit avec difficulté. Il pouvait encore passer mais cela faisait des années que ce passage existait et il avait bien grandi depuis.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dehors, il eut l'impression qu'un poids lui compressant les poumons venait d'être retiré. Il prit bol d'air, enfin seul à seul avec la nature. S'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se dirigea vers la forêt toute proche et habillée d'un manteau nocturne.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il a toujours ressenti une synergie avec ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il était seul dans les bois. Les arbres, la rivière, les animaux qui bondissant à travers les branches et même ceux qu'on ne pouvait voir. Au fond de lui, il lui semblait pouvoir sentir toutes les formes de vie qui l'entouraient et vivaient dans un certain équilibre. Était-ce par son éducation ou sa nature solitaire qu'il en était capable ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était apaisé et connecté en ce lieu et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait. Sa frénésie diurne disparaissait toujours dans ces instants secrets.

Son père lui avait souvent parlé de ces grandes villes qui régnaient bien au-delà des forêts. Là où les gens courraient dans tous les sens, se bousculaient dans les rues et erraient dans un brouhaha constant. Shinddha s'était maintes fois imaginé ce qui pouvait être la vie en ville. Il se demandait encore comment il était possible de vivre entassé, sans silence et sans moyen de respirer.

Assis sur une branche haute d'un arbre, adossé contre le tronc, il repensa à sa propre vie. Malgré ses incessantes punitions et son incompréhension des adultes, il aimait sa vie ici. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait vivre dans l'une de ces fameuses villes. La vie en ville semblait étouffante, la vie ici était tranquille. Parfois trop tranquille.

Même si cette vie lui permettait de respirer, le garçon rêvait toujours d'aventures. Il se plaisait à imaginer le monde, ses faces cachées et enfouies et tout ce qu'il pouvait vivre au fil de ses voyages, en partant d'ici. Qui sais, peut-être réussirait-il à se faire des compagnons ? Il s'endormit sur ses rêves d'aventures, de rencontres et de mystères antiques.

Son fils était levé. Il le savait, il l'avait entendu. Comme à son habitude, il avait dû prendre le passage dissimulé dans sa chambre et pensait certainement que personne n'en connaissait l'existence. Il sortit à son tour de son lit le plus silencieusement possible, il ne voulait pas réveiller sa femme. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, le vent soufflait dehors et la forêt siégeait devant lui. Son fils méditait dans ces bois, il le savait depuis plusieurs années. Shinddha avait toujours été différent et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il finira un jour par partir. Sans ne l'avoir jamais dit à son fils, il était sûr qu'il allait tôt ou tard porter les couleurs du clan Kory à travers tout le Cratère. Il n'en avait jamais discuté avec sa femme mais elle le savait elle-aussi. Elle avait peur sans le dire mais c'était de ces choses qui ne se disent pas. Mais lui était confiant. La vie de campagne n'était pas déplaisante pour Shinddha mais elle était trop monotone. Au fond de lui, il enviait son fils. Son fils qui, malgré ce que pouvaient penser les anciens, était fier de son clan et de son sang mais finira par tracer sa propre route. Il était le seul à le savoir, personne d'autre ne pouvait le voir. Pas même Shinddha. Oui, il en était certain. Son fils était destiné à faire de grandes choses, à voyager au-delà des mers et d'accomplir moult exploits que personne sur cette terre ne pouvait pas même imaginer.

Dès que le vent soufflera, son fils partira.

Il respira un grand coup, songea une dernière fois à sa progéniture solitaire et tapie dans les bois avant de retourner auprès de sa femme. Il ferma les yeux et pria tout ce qui pouvait être prié et susceptible de l'écouter.

Que les dieux accordent à Shinddha, son fils, le pouvoir d'accéder aux plus grands mystères que renferme le Cratère !


	2. Chapter 2

_Holé ! J'aurai finalement réussi à publier ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine \o/ . Il fallait que je le finisse vite parce qu'à partir de demain, je serai à Toulouse pendant une semaine sans Internet et ça m'aurait fait chier de devoir attendre la rentré pour le poster. Bref, j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira. A vrai dire, vos appréciations seront vraiment importantes car ce chapitre est une sorte d'exercice où je tente de nouveaux trucs. De nouvelles formes de narration que je ne suis absolument pas sûr de maîtriser mais qui, je l'espère, sont assez cool pour vous faire passer un bon moment._

 _Bonne lecture et merci vous tous :)_

* * *

 **La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille – Chapitre 2**

Shinddha.

Shinddha, tout ira bien maintenant. Laisse-toi guider et souviens-toi. Souviens-toi de ta vie, ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 _Raconte-moi._

Oui, Shinddha. Tu te souviens quand tu as fabriqué ta première fronde ? Tu étais vraiment très jeune à l'époque, tes parents s'étaient gravement inquiétés qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu échappais toujours à leur vigilance sans le vouloir et malgré toutes leurs précautions. Tu étais tellement curieux et fugace ! Un autre jour encore, bien des années plus tard, ils t'avaient cherché pendant près d'une journée entière. Tu avais encore disparu et cette fois-ci, ils craignaient un enlèvement par des brigands ou des bêtes sauvages. Mais toi, tu allais très bien, toujours vers l'avant, jamais au même endroit. Tu étais loin, bien loin de la lisière de la forêt où se situait ton village, tu te souviens ?

C'était une petite troupe de villageois qui t'avait retrouvé. Tu appris plus tard que tout le village s'était divisé en petits groupes pour partir à ta recherche. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que personne ne t'avait vu et les alentours pouvaient vite devenir dangereux pour un enfant de cet âge. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout cet engouement autour de cet empressement à te retrouver et à te surveiller. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal, tu ne faisais que courir au milieu des lapins et des écureuils en te servant de cette nouvelle fronde pour toucher les plus hautes feuilles des plus hautes branches des arbres les plus vieux. Mais ni tes parents ni le reste du village ne comprirent, ne pouvaient comprendre.

 _Ils m'ont pris ma fronde._

Oui. Comment pouvaient-ils refuser un jouet à un enfant alors que tous les autres pouvaient se battre avec des épées en bois ? Alors tu as commencé à vouloir… te venger. À ta manière. À la manière d'un enfant de dix ans. Tu multipliais les bêtises et bravais les interdits, créant toujours plus de bruit et de chaos. Tu ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, non non, mais tu voulais qu'on te remarque, faire du bruit pour chahuter les voisins, un peu ta mère aussi.

Mais finalement, tu ne pourras le nier, le sang du clan Kory coule dans tes veines. Sa fierté et ses mœurs sont gravées en toi et jamais rien ne pourra te les retirer. Tu avais toute cette force enfouie en toi mais pour l'instant, toi et les autres ne le voyiez pas.

Tu songeais déjà à ce que pourrait ressembler ton futur. Tes racines t'avaient fait aimer la nature et tes parents t'avaient appris à respecter ceux qui l'habitaient. Cependant, tu t'imaginais mal passer toute ta vie à vendre des légumes pour les mêmes visages de mémés qui se bousculaient et se confondaient. L'aventure ? Pourquoi pas mais, malgré ta naturelle solitude, cela signifiait abandonner les siens. Comment gagner et répandre la fierté des Kory si on les abandonne ? Ton cœur était tiraillé et les années n'arrangeaient rien.

 _Continue. Raconte ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Ce qui a fini par arriver un beau jour._

Un beau jour, quelque chose te décida. Tu ne pensais pas qu'un tel jour puisse arriver, tu te rappelles ? Résigné à accepter et développer ce qu'il a vu de tes talents, ton père t'a offert le plus beau des trésors. Un arc. Ton premier arc.

 _L'arc de papa._

Tu n'étais même pas un adolescent à l'époque mais le temps du petit garçon toujours puni. D'autres anciens du village étaient d'abord réticents à cette idée mais ils ont vite constaté que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et pour calmer ta frénésie.

Tu manquais cruellement de pratique. Manier un arc, ce n'était pas la même chose que manier une fronde. Tu te souviens comment tu avais du mal à bander la corde au début ? Mais tu avais du talent. Tu progressais vite et même si tes parents n'étaient pas des experts, ils t'apprirent les bases avec moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ton père disais souvent que tu étais le diamant brut dont il fallait voir l'éclat pour le tailler. Toi, tu étais rempli de fierté. Bien sûr, tu étais bien trop jeune pour accompagner les chasseurs et chasseuses mais tu commençais à comprendre ce que ton père voulait dire par « unité du clan ». Qu'importe les distances, les mers, les montagnes qui les séparaient, les membres du clan Kory resteraient toujours fiers, toujours frères.

Ton rêve d'aventure semblait plus palpable que jamais. Tu allais devenir en un rien de temps un adolescent fort et digne et tu allais partir voir les merveilles du monde et lui montrer de quoi était fait le sang de ton clan. Tu disais toujours « et dans trois ans, je m'en ira. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter » et les gens s'amusaient en dansant et en chantant autour de toi.

Alors tu es parti. Trois ans plus tard. La vie te tendait la main alors tu lui as saisi le bras. Prêt à en découdre avec elle, à l'enlacer passionnément, à l'embrasser fougueusement. Tu n'étais pas inquiet pour les tiens, ils étaient forts, sages et courageux.

 _Papa. Maman. Où êtes-vous ? Je ne veux pas grandir. J'ai besoin de vous, restez près de moi. Revenez ! À tout jamais ! Prêts de moi..._

On ne manquera de rien, t'avaient-ils dit, on saura se débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Et tu les avais crus. Alors tu es parti.

Tu savais que tu reviendrais, ce n'était qu'un premier voyage initiatique. Le premier d'une liste que tu comptais allonger, la première trace que tu allais laisser.

Tu as vu les forêts les plus nobles. Tu as senti les fleurs les plus pures. Tu as écouté les oiseaux les plus mélodieux. Tu as caressé les animaux les plus doux. Tu as goûté les eaux des cascades les plus sauvages. Tu plaignais ces pauvres âmes enfermées dans les villes tout en prenant grand soin de les éviter. Comment pouvaient-elles vivre avec leurs sens ainsi étouffés alors que celui de la vie t'était si apparent ?!

Toi-même qui avait grandi au milieu des arbres, tu n'avais pu approcher si profonds trésors naturels. L'arc de ton père sur le dos, tu découvrais et apprenais la sérénité. Les maisons bleues sur les collines et les gens qui vivaient là semblaient désormais familiers. Ces petits chemins qui sentent la noisette avaient des airs de fêtes et n'avaient plus aucun secret pour toi.

 _C'était si paisible. Si… tranquille._

Oui, c'est le mot. Tu étais serein. Calme pour la première réelle fois de ta vie. Tu avais l'impression d'avoir résolu un grand déséquilibre intérieur.

Si tranquille et si apaisé que tu t'étais déconnecté de la réalité. Ton voyage avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévu. Tu avais emprunté le chemin du retour, des nuages blancs plein la tête et accompagné de la hâte de raconter aux tiens toutes ces choses que tu avais vues. Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu t'agites. Tu ne veux pas que je raconte la suite ?

 _Si. Il le faut. Mais… j'ai peur. Des cauchemars qui reviennent sans cesse._

Je sais, Shinddha. Mais tout est fini maintenant.

 _Tout est fini… tout est fini…_

Tu flânais sur le chemin du retour, songeant à toutes ces créatures magiques et improbables qui devaient sans doute courir à travers tout le Cratère. Tu n'en avais encore jamais vues mais tu comptais bien les chercher une fois que tu seras rentré et que tu auras fini de raconter tout ce que tu avais déjà pu vivre lors de ce simple petit voyage initiatique.

Et puis tu l'as vu.

De loin, tu avais d'abord cru à un mirage, une illusion des plus sombres. Des plus étouffantes. Si étouffante que tes poumons la crachaient et protestaient. Puis plus tu t'approchais, avec frénésie, plus l'air rempli de fumée ne te laissait aucun doute sur le feu que tu avais vu.

Les feux de joie, les artifices, les lampions. Tu connaissais tout ça lors des fêtes propres au clan et à la région. Mais ce jour-là, aucune fête n'était en cours. Aucun lampion, aucun artifice, aucune joie ni aucun de ses feux. Ce qui brûlait, c'était les maisons parmi lesquelles tu avais grandi. C'était les corps des enfants de ton âge que tu côtoyais sans y penser. C'était les squelettes de tes parents, de ta mère qui, finalement, ne te donnera jamais de petite sœur.

Cette vision de cauchemar te frappa, déchira ton âme. Tout était fini. Ta vie, pourtant promise à un destin si bleu, n'était plus que cendres, sang et larmes. Comme ce qui restait des tiens.

Tu ne voulais pas y croire. Tu ne pouvais pas y croire. C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait arriver ! Les larmes, la fatigue et la fumée dans tes poumons t'envahirent d'un coup et tu t'effondras sur le sol. Finis les rêves. Finies les histoires. Fini l'espoir. La réalité te frappa avec plus de force qu'un marteau de guerre. Tu hurlas alors de toute la puissance de tes poumons d'orphelin de patrie. Tu hurlas d'un cri bestial qui retentit dans tous les alentours. Tu hurlas la fin d'un rêve, d'une enfance, d'une origine. D'une vie.

Puis, dans ce paysage de cauchemar, tu le remarqua. Un drapeau planté fièrement dans une montagne de fruits qui prenait feu. Ta vision était troublée, concentrée sur ce symbole écœurant qui trônait sur tes terres.

Soulevé par tu-ne-sais-quelle-force, ton corps se dirigea lentement vers cet emblème de feu. Tes mains, autrefois d'enfant, saisirent le bâton et ce que tu vis t'acheva. L'emblème des sauvages de la région, des brigands barbares qui avaient décimé les racines qui te donnaient ta force.

La vue brouillée par les cendres et le ciel rougi, tu sentis naître en toi une toute nouvelle force. Ce sentiment qui t'avait soulevé pour saisir cet objet immonde entre tes mains se répandit en toi, tu ne devint plus que vengeance. Vengeance et haine.

Peu importe quand. Peu importe comment. Ceux qui étaient responsables allaient payer. Et tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de ton chemin, homme, femme ou enfant, le payeraient tout autant !

 _Un océan me submerge. Mon esprit s'effaçait. Dis-moi… que suis-je devenu ?_

Après cet événement, tu as erré. Tes flèches étaient précises, mortelles. Mais ceux que tu traquais avaient la puissance, la résistance et le nombre. Le chasseur devint bientôt le gibier. La proie de bêtes qui ne désiraient que terminer le travail qu'elles avaient commencé.

Plusieurs fois tu avais failli succomber lors d'embuscades contre toi. Des géants contre un enfant. Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas n'importe quel enfant, tu as réussi à en tuer plusieurs. Mais tu avais toujours l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'un tombait, dix courraient sur tes traces. Blessé, malade, épuisé, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent par t'avoir à l'usure.

Ton esprit semblait lui aussi malade, tes jambes ne te portaient que par automatisme. Chaque pas que tu faisais dans cette forêt que tu ne reconnaissais plus était une véritable torture. Les couleurs des environs te paraissaient ternes, comme si elles disparaissaient peu à peu. Comme toi. Tu continuais d'avancer sans vraiment le savoir toi-même. Soudain, tes doigts et tes jambes touchèrent alors quelque chose d'étrange, de volatile. Tu mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était de l'eau. L'eau d'une rivière qui s'écoulait, pure… innocente ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, tu t'accrochais mentalement à cette eau. Comme si elle était la dernière échelle. Celle qui te rattrapera et t'empêchera de tomber dans ce gouffre sans fin.

 _Quelle erreur._

Cette minute d'inattention te fut fatale. Ils t'avaient retrouvé.

Dans un cri de guerre monstrueux, ils débarquèrent tous des fougères au alentours et tu reçu une flèche qui se planta dans ton flan qui te fit basculer. Ton corps d'enfant s'écroula, sanguinolant et tu sombras dans cette rivière.

 _Que suis-je devenu ? Raconte ! Ne me laisse pas seul !_

Maintenant, je dois te laisser, Shinddha Kory. Il est temps pour moi de partir.

 _Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! L'eau… l'eau me submerge ! Mes poumons ne sont que feu !_

Ce n'est pas ton destin de mourir ici, Shinddha. Tu vivras. Et désormais, ma puissance sera le fluide qui coulera dans tes veines. Ma psyché servira ta cause et ton être servira ma race.

 _Ne me laisse pas ! Tout est noir ! L'eau écrase mes poumons ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me laisses maintenant ? Alors toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ? Ma vengeance ne sera donc jamais rassasiée ? Tout est noir, je me sens faible. Suis-je en train de couler ?_

 _Je suis si fatigué._

 _Suis-je en train de couler ? Ou alors… on me remonte ? Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ? La lumière, je la vois ! L'air, je peux le sentir dans mes narines ! Je me sens haleter. Une ombre s'approche. Mon sauveur ? Une voix. Une voix douce, féminine._

\- Mère ! Grande sœur ! Vite, il est vivant ! Qu'on le ramène au village !


End file.
